1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the use of interactive voice response systems, and, more particularly, to systems and methods for integrated interactive voice response system and mobile device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Interactive Voice Response (IVR) is a system that allows a computer to interact with a human through the use of voice and dual-tone multi-frequency (DTMF) tones through the phone's keypad. While technological advancements in areas such as speech recognition, network efficiency, and computer processing in general have contributed to overall value proposition of IVR, there still are few shortcomings. For example, IVR systems are criticized as being unhelpful and difficult to use due to inherent design constraints. Furthermore, IVR systems are perceived as companies trying to reduce operational cost by not staffing the agents to help customers. Such challenges detract from original benefits, and furthermore create frustrations to some customers who simply want to speak to someone.